FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional vehicle lighting fixture.
As illustrated, the conventional vehicle lighting fixture can include: a plurality of optical deflectors 614a, 614b, and 614c; a plurality of screen members (fluorescent substance) 620a, 620b, and 620c that can be scanned with light (excitation light) from the plurality of optical deflectors 614a, 614b, and 614c so that a light intensity distribution is formed thereon; and a plurality of projection lenses 624a, 624b, and 624c provided to correspond to the respective screen members 620a, 620b, and 620c. The projection lenses 624a, 624b, and 624c can project the respective light intensity distributions formed on the screen members 620a, 620b, and 620c forward to form a predetermined light distribution pattern 626. This type of vehicle lighting fixture can be illustrated in, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Application Publication No. 2013-526759 (or WO2011/141377A1 and US20150124468A1 corresponding thereto).
However, the vehicle lighting fixture with the above-described configuration uses the plurality of screen members 620a, 620b, and 620c and the plurality of projection lenses 624a, 624b, and 624c, resulting in increased part number. Furthermore, this may prevent the vehicle lighting fixture from being miniaturized and also cause the parts and manufacturing costs.